Various types of magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) store data using magnetic tunnel junctions. A magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) may include “fixed” and “free” magnetic layers, where a magnetic moment of the free layer may be switched to be parallel or antiparallel to a magnetic moment of the fixed layer. A thin dielectric or barrier layer may separate the fixed and free layers, and current may flow across the barrier layer due to quantum tunneling. A difference in resistance between parallel and antiparallel states allows data to be stored. For example, a low resistance may correspond to a binary “1” and a high resistance may correspond to a binary “0,” Alternatively, a low resistance may correspond to a binary “0” and a high resistance may correspond to a binary “1.” However, a memory device that uses an array of MTJs to store one bit of data per MTJ may have a low storage density, or a low capacity for the area the array occupies.